Pasado
by Catherine Madison
Summary: Un narutoxsakuraxsasukexhinata y otras muchas otras parejas. Este fic nacío de una noche de locura y...bueno...mejor no hablar, espero que les guste y dejen review.
1. Chapter 1

**Pasado**

Siempre el pasado ha sido parte de nosotros pues lo portamos día a día en nuestras espaldas. Eso era lo que le sucedía a Uzumaki Naruto, su pasado le atormentaba. Desde siempre fue odiado por todos por la única razón de ser diferente. Pero ese pasado no era el que le atormentaba ahora, era ella. Hace unos dos años Uzumaki Naruto tenía una guapa novia. De ojos verle esmeralda y cabellos rosas que brillaban al sol. Ella decía que le amaba, que nunca le dejaría, estarían juntos para siempre, pero sus palabras no valían para nada, ya que eran eso, siempre palabras que se marchaban con el susurrar del viento. Pero todo cambio un crudo invierno, en mitad de una dura misión, donde se suponía que debían traer de vuelta a Sasuke. Parecía una misión sencilla o al menos al principio, pues después se convirtió en una pesadilla. Los miembros de akatsuki llegaron y la simple misión se convirtió en un verdadero caos, lleno de muerte. Naruto buscaba desesperado a su novia, que podía estar en peligro de muerte. El estaba herido, asustado y débil, pero su mente era fuerte y le mantenía en pie para seguir adelante. La busco entre los cadáveres que se amontonaban en el suelo y la sangre que corría cual río. Entonces entre unos arbustos la vio, era ella y estaba con alguien. Tenía varias heridas en ese momentos, pero la que más daño le causo fue la que recibió al ver a su novia y a su hermano besándose. Parecieron darse cuenta y se separaron al instante, mientras segundos después Naruto apareció ante ellos.

Na…Naruto… ¿Cuánto llevas hay?- le pregunto nerviosa.

Acabo de llegar…- respondió fríamente.

Cuanto tiempo Naruto…- dijo el tercero.

Si…sasuke…-susurro con cierto odio.

El le miró fijamente, lleno de odio y rencor. Durante tantos años les había hecho la vida imposible a Sakura y a el y ahora que estaban apunto de superar todo eso, el volvió. Cuando llegaron a konoha, Sasuke volvió a su hogar, la casa de su familia. A partir de entonces las cosas fueron de mal en peor para Naruto. Sakura hacía visitas muy a menudo a Sasuke, alegando que era por órdenes de la mismísima Tsunade. Se hubiera creído las visitas al día, pero las visitas nocturnas no eran solo para hablar del pasado. Más de una vez la había visto irse por la ventana de la habitación creyendo que el estaba dormido, pero al poco de que ella se marcharse el se levantaba y observaba con pena el ir de su amada. Así vivió durante casi un año. Lleno de mentiras y sufrimiento, hasta que llego ese fatídico día. Al llegar a su casa, no la encontró a ella, ni su ropa tampoco, pero lo que si encontró fue una nota de despedida.

_Querido Naruto:_

_Te agradezco con toda mi alma lo que haz_

_Hecho por mi durante todo este tiempo, ayudándome _

_A superar todas las penas que me atormentaban_

_Con tu amor, pero ahora siento decirte que todas esas penas_

_Seguían vivas en mí, al igual que los recuerdos y sentimientos._

_Y puedo ser egoísta, pues tu me has dado lo mejor que tenías, que era_

_Tu amor, pero yo nunca sentí eso por ti; solo e quiero como un_

_Amigo, como un hermano…durante este tiempo siempre_

_Sentí eso por ti, no como con Sasuke. Aun amo a Sasuke, Naruto, por favor perdóname todo, por haberte dado tantas esperanzas y ahora rompértelas._

_Me voy Naruto, con Sasuke a otro país donde comenzar. Pensaras_

_Que soy una cobarde por no afrontarte, pero es que esto_

_Es lo único que puedo hacer, pues a pesar de todo_

_Continúo siendo débil. Naruto perdóname, siempre te_

_Querré como un hermano, pero nunca más nos veremos._

_Un beso Sakura…_

Guardo la carta en su bolsillo y se sentó en la cama. Allí estuvo durante minutos, hasta que reacciono de manera violento. Empezó a romper todo lo que tenía el apartamento, destruyéndolo casi por completo. Cuando al fin termino, volvió a sentarse en la cama, donde lloro por horas. Así estuvo por meses, llorando por ella y recordando cada segundo. Sus amigos estaban preocupados, pues se pasaba el tiempo en bares con mujeres de toda clase, borracho como nunca. Su vida era un desastre, hasta que ella llego. Ella era todo lo que Naruto necesitaba en esos momentos. Dulce, amable, simpática, inocente y fiel. Así ella y el empezaron a salir como una linda pareja. Hinata Hyuuga era el nuevo amor de Naruto, hasta el punto de que llegaron a comprometerse. El día de la boda el estaba nervioso y en más de una vez pensó en huir, pero esas ideas desaparecieron al verla caminar por el pasillo de alfombra roja. Estaba tan hermosa que creía que era un ángel vestido de novia. No pudo articular palabra alguna al verla allí a su lado sonriendo como siempre de la manera más dulce. El estaba feliz, pero algo interrumpió esa felicidad. Su pasado volvió denuevo, entrando por la puerta de la sagrada casa de dios y destruyendo denuevo su vida. Haruno Sakura había vuelto y lo había cambiado todo.

Continuara…

Hola a todos…espero que os haya el primer capitulo, les prometo que pronto tendré el segundo. Espero que me dejen review adiós ;)


	2. feliz año

**Feliz año nuevo a todos los lectores de Pasado!**

**Gracias por seguir leyendo este fic, y espero que tengan **

**un buen año. Lamento la tardanza y bueno...que tengan**

**buen año. **

**Los personajes de Naruto y yo os deseamos un**

**feliz año y que vuestros deseos se cumplan n.n**


End file.
